


saturday mornings

by lemoniris



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, just some poly JNPR babbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoniris/pseuds/lemoniris
Summary: anon asked: Poly JNPR cute momentsA Saturday morning routine of four teenagers in love.





	saturday mornings

"Wake up lazy butts!"

A groan reverberated through the dorm room, an arm slinging over Ren's waist to pull him closer.

"Five more minutes?" Jaune grumbled into Ren's shoulder. The knight hardly ever got to be the big spoon and he was enjoying it far more than he would let on.

"But it's date day!" The ginger exclaimed, moving to kiss the blonde's forehead. "Plus Pyrrha's gonna be back in like five minutes sooooo-" She trailed off to give Ren a quick kiss, both boys begrudgingly stirring from slumber.

Ren turned in Jaune's arms, eyes meeting and smiles mirrored as they kissed softly.

"Morning," Jaune whispered, earning a faint smile from Ren. On any other day Ren would be awake bright and early, but today they could lay in each other's arms for a little longer. 

 

"Shower's free!" Nora chirped, unabashedly changing into today's outfit without hiding. It was nothing they hadn't seen before, Nora reasoned.   
Mid-morning sunlight streamed through the room, signalling their usual weekend sleepin had happened once more. Jaune rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, feeling the fond gaze on his face and watching Ren stare unashamed.

Ren gave Jaune one last kiss before removing himself from his grasp and padding quietly over to the shower, copping a light ass slap from Nora on the way through. A sigh left Jaune's lips, mouth twitching up as his mind mulled over the possibilities of the day. Saturday was the group's date day, and each partner took turns in organising. Today was Nora's, which usually meant something involving pancakes and being tipped upside down at some point. Jaune took a sneak peek at Nora as she changed. Yep - pancake panties. This meant brunch somewhere. Maybe that new joint near the docks?

 

An opening door broke his train of thought, a recently showered Pyrrha emerging into the dorm.   
"Hello again~" she greeted, air leaving her lungs as she received a jump/tackle/hug from Nora. 

"Morning~" The ginger greeted, pulling Pyrrha into a quick kiss. "Hurry up and get ready for date day!" Releasing her grip on Nora, Pyrrha saw her knight still in bed, walking to his side. Her hand gently wound into blonde strands, Jaune leaning into the touch with practiced ease.

"How was your workout Pyr?" He asked, earning a smile in reply.

"It was good. Could've used a sparring buddy though," she hummed, pulling him into a slow kiss. Butterflies bubbled in Jaune's chest, a wide smile on his lips as the pair pulled away. 

 

"Wasn't Yang there today?" Jaune asked, throwing the covers off and sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"No, she sent me this photo to say she was sick," Pyrrha explained pulling out her scroll and showing it to Jaune (and Nora who had creeped over to sticky beak).  
Surely enough, Yang had sent a photo of herself laying in bed, rings under her eyes and a collection of red marks along her neck. "Apparently it's some kind of rash."

Two pairs of blue eyes looked at Pyrrha, one in amusement and the other with fondness. "Pyrrha I don't think-" Jaune started, to be cut off by Nora.

"Babe they're hickeys! Yang got banged~" The ginger exclaimed, a borderline sadistic grin on her lips. Pyrrha blinked twice, processing the image on her screen with new information.

"Oh."

 

"Why is everyone yelling this early?" Ren called, emerging from the bathroom fully dressed. A bell like laugh left Pyrrha's lips, wandering over to give the raven haired man a kiss. 

"Apparently Yang got busy last night," Jaune chuckled, finally standing and digging through his drawers to pick out an outfit for the day. 

"And why are we all suddenly interested in Yang's sex life?" Pyrrha asked with a light chuckle.

"Because I bet Coco that Blake is the top and I need evidence to prove Yang is a bottom!" Nora chirped, diving into instances where the two teammates had gotten to class late, or exchanged looks or marks had been seen. 

 

Jaune turned to look at the scene, his heart swelling in his chest. Nora was rambling excitedly while Pyrrha watched on with intrigue, Ren torn between laughing and facepalming (an unusual amount of emotion to anyone outside of team JNPR). A few months ago, the idea of a girlfriend blew his mind. Now he had two girlfriends and a boyfriend who he loved dearly, and who all loved him in return. Each part of him was loved and care for wholeheartedly by the three, all showing it in different ways, right down to the way they kiss him.

A four-way polyamorous relationship for his first one was undoubtedly an odd one, but Jaune had not had a single regret. Nora, Ren and Pyrrha were all saintedly patient, never pushing or pressuring Jaune any further than he wanted to go. 

"Jaune?"

He broke out of his reverie, seeing three pairs of eyes watching him intently. Nora stepped forward, reaching up on her tiptoes to cup his cheek with her hand. "Is everything okay?"

The blonde smiled, kissing the smaller woman quickly, wrapping an arm around her waist as both Ren and Pyrrha moved closer. 

"Guys I'm fine, I promise," he chuckled as Pyrrha stood on his other side and Ren opposite him.

"Are you sure?" Ren asked, as the four formed a group embrace, leaving Jaune with a warmth in his chest. Giving all three a quick kiss, he grinned.

"I've never been better." For the first time in a long while, he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> /hey it's been a while, life is kicking my ass but feel free to leave a request on my Tumblr @lemoniriss for a oneshot or song inspired drabble in preludes. enjoy!


End file.
